[unreadable] An experienced Public Radio production company will develop a series of spoken-word audio presentations about complementary mind/body (behavioral) approaches to cancer survivorship. [unreadable] [unreadable] The audio content, designed for patients with cancer, will introduce listeners to relaxation techniques, principles of cognitive therapy that can interrupt patients' worrying, the role of support groups and other strategies capable of improving quality of life for patients. The segments will be presented in richly produced Public Radio style, drawing on narration, explanations by medical experts, anecdotal accounts by patients who have adopted these self-care practices, music and other elements. Based on extensive message development findings from Phase I, editorial design of the programs will be informed by expert consultants and audience testing. [unreadable] [unreadable] Once completed, patient response to the audio programs will be measured in a randomized control trial involving 196 patients recruited through cancer centers at several Boston-area hospitals. Investigators will compare patients who receive the audio plus a brochure about mind/body programs with patients who receive only the brochure. Their rates of enrollment in clinical mind/body programs, psychological status and adoption of self-care mind/body practices will be tracked. [unreadable] [unreadable] In Phase III, the audio programs will be made commercially available to cancer treatment facilities, oncology professionals, pharmaceutical firms providing patient information and other distribution channels. In addition, the series will be released for Public Radio broadcast throughout the United States. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]